Les Dieux avaient raison
by MahanaRead
Summary: On lui avait toujours dit qu'il serait loyal jusqu'à la destruction du monde. Mais qu'importe, ils étaient ensemble. C'est tout ce qui comptait. - spoilers fin de la Marque d'Athéna.


Hello ! Voilà un mini-OS sur la fin du tome 3 des Héros de l'Olympe. Mon tout premier dans ce fandom également. Je suis totalement accro à l'univers de Percy Jackson depuis que je l'ai découvert cet été, mais je n'avais jamais réussit à écrire dessus jusqu'à présent =)

C'est un tout petit truc sans prétention, en attendant la _Maison d'Hadès_ dans quelques jours !

J'espère que cela vous plaira, laissez-moi une petite review :)

_Disclaimer_ : Tout appartient à **Rick Riordan** qui nous a fait souffrir à la fin de la _Marque d'Athéna_ !

**Mahana Read. **

* * *

C'était la fin. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Percy prit une profonde inspiration, repensant à ce qui l'avait mené à cet instant précis. Déterminant.

Les Dieux lui avaient toujours dit que son défaut mortel était la loyauté. Athéna lui avait répété qu'il sauverait ses amis quitte à faire sombrer le monde. Mais elle avait tord. Il ne l'aurait pas fait pour n'importe qui. Les Dieux avaient tout fait pour les séparer. Elle s'était faite kidnapper, ils avaient portés le Ciel sur leurs épaules, il avait survécu au Styx grâce à elle, ils avaient affrontés et survécus à la Grand Prophétie et à la Grande Guerre, Percy avait refusé l'immortalité des Dieux, ils étaient enfin ensemble, avaient gagné ce droit... Et Héra lui avait volé sa mémoire. Effacé ses souvenirs, effacé sa propre mère, ses amis, sa vie entière. Mais elle n'avait pas réussit à lui faire oublier son nom. « Annabeth ».

Son nom avait toujours résonné en lui, pendant les longs mois où ils avaient été séparés. Lui rappelant son cœur, ses valeurs. Qui il était. Qui il devait retrouver aussi. Pour qui il perdrait tout.

Et aujourd'hui ils étaient ensemble. Sur le point de sombrer mais ensemble. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Tout ce qui importait. Tout ce qui avait de la valeur. Ils étaient ensemble. Annabeth lui jeta un regard suppliant, essayant de le faire céder encore. « Tu n'y arriveras pas, Percy. Je suis dans le vide. » « Je sais. » Elle lu la résignation dans ses yeux juste avant qu'il ne relève la tête. Leurs amis hurlaient au-dessus d'eux. Elle apercevait Nico, si pâle, penché quelques mètre au-dessus de sa tête. Trop loin pour les rattraper.

Elle recroisa les yeux verts de son petit-ami, son sourire faible et assuré à la fois. Elle savait. Elle avait toujours su. Il n'avait pas dit « Tu es en sécurité » ou « Tout va bien maintenant » quand il l'avait retrouvé, non il l'avait prise dans ses bras et avait dit « On est ensemble. » Pour elle aussi rien d'autre ne comptait.

- On se retrouvera de l'autre côté. Refermez les portes en Grèce, on les fermera de ce côté, dit Percy à Nico, d'une voix assurée.

Annabeth entendit son épaule craquer, elle s'était déboîtée à cause de son poids, son corps pendant entièrement dans le vide. Pourtant il ne laissa échapper qu'un léger gémissement, elle était la seule à l'avoir entendue elle en était sûre. Il resserra sa main dans la sienne. Il ne la lâcherait pas, elle le savait.

Elle pleurait et souriait à la fois. Une part d'elle était rassurée. Elle était profondément aimée, elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Même si elle était sur le point de sombrer au plus profond des Enfers, il irait avec elle.

- Percy, non ! Attendez, on va vous aider ! Supplia-t-il d'une voix paniquée.

- C'est impossible, je vais lâcher dans un instant... Promets-le moi Nico. Amène les en Grèce, finissez la quête, asséna-t-il d'une voix forte, comme s'ils n'allaient pas disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre. Promets-le.

- Je-je le ferai.

Percy eut un sourire pour son ami. Il avait beau être en colère après tous les secrets que Nico Di Angelo lui avait fait, il savait que la place de son ami n'avait jamais été facile et qu'il ferait tout pour les aider.

- Bien, on se retrouvera quand tout sera fini.

- Percy, Annabeth... je viendrai vous chercher !

Annabeth aussi lui sourit, malgré les larmes qui ne cessaient de dévaler ses joues. Percy baissa la tête vers elle et elle ne pu que le regarder, incapable de détourner son regard de ses yeux si profond. Bien plus que le gouffre qui les appelait.

Et sa main lâcha la minuscule corniche qui les retenaient encore à la surface. Ils tombèrent, les cris de leurs amis retentirent avec force, mais ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. Percy se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça. Serrée contre lui, elle sourit.

Nico les regarda tomber, tétanisé, une fois de plus il avait été incapable de sauver ses amis. Hazel hurlait à ses côtés, en larmes. Jason et Piper arrivèrent en courant, s'arrêtant au bord, sous le choc, refusant l'évidence. Refusant de comprendre que leurs amis avaient sombrés dans le Tartare, en terre ennemie, où étaient les pires monstres.

- Ils ont sourit, murmura Nico encore hagard. Ils se sont sourit au moment de tomber...

Le sol de la grotte trembla une fois de plus sous leurs pieds, menaçant de s'effondrer à chaque instant. Les demi-dieux se redressèrent et partir en direction de l'Argo II où Léo et Hedge les attendaient. Attendaient aussi Percy et Annabeth. Il faudrait leur expliquer. Leur dire aussi la promesse que Nico leur avait faite. Ils se retrouveraient de l'autre côté, ils refermeraient les portes, accompliraient leur quête puis ils iraient les chercher en Enfers. Ils devaient survivre.

Les Dieux avaient eu raison. Le monde était sur le point de s'écrouler et Percy avait choisi Annabeth. Il aurait pu se sauver, accomplir sa quête avec les autres demi-dieux, mais il avait été incapable de la lâcher, de la sacrifier. Elle était tout. Il avait préféré sacrifier le monde. Et il n'avait aucun regret.

Les derniers rayons de soleil s'estompèrent, les dernières partielles de ciel furent bientôt avalées, les voix de leurs amis disparurent, la lumière s'éteint. Et leur chute sans fin commença. Un aller simple pour les Enfers.

Le ciel pouvait s'écrouler, la terre s'effondrer et le monde sombrer, ils s'en moquaient. Ils étaient réunit et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Ils chutaient, ensemble.

* * *

Un avis ?

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
